The Camping Trip
by xliving in lovex
Summary: Troy and Gabriella go on a camping trip with Chad and Taylor and must sleep in the same tent. What will ensue? Rated M for a reason. Mature sex scene. R&R! One-shot.


**This is my first story like this and its kinda embarrassing haha.**

**I hope you like it!**

**please read and review!**

**---------**

The only thoughts that consumed Gabriella as she stared into the darkness of the tent that she was in, was the fact that she was laying dangerously close to Troy Bolton, her best friend. Who also happens to be her boyfriend. 'Fuck my life' she thought angrily. She had to let Taylor talk her into going camping with her, Chad, and Troy. Why did the god damn tents had to be tiny, so tiny that Gabi could feel the heat radiating off of her insanely hot boyfriend. 'Ohh Gabriella! Lets go camping so we can sleep in a fucking tent with our hot boyfriends all night in the middle of god knows where!' Man she despises that women sometimes, my god. She felt Troy start to roll over in his sleep, his arm brushing against her lower stomach. She felt a tingly feeling and sighed. She couldn't believe he could get her turned on in his sleep. She would never admit that to him, his ego does not need to boost, but man how bad is that?

So there she was... laying in a pitch dark tent, in the middle of the woods, all hot and bothered. Great, just great, she thought sighing loudly. She squeezed her eyes shut. How would she sleep?

"Gabriella? Are you awake?" She heard Troy say softly. She raised my eyebrow in confusion, his voice didn't sound sleepy. He wasn't asleep the whole time?

She squinted in his direction but all she could see was darkness, "Yes, I'm very awake."

"Hold on," She heard rustling for a couple seconds and then our portable camping light was on, "Ah much better."

She squinted again for a minute as my eyes adjusted to the light. She glanced at Troy and took in his appearance of tousled hair and nothing but boxer shorts on and she smiled devilishly. "I can't sleep"

"Neither can I obviously," He looked into her eyes and smirked. "What in the world are you up to Montez?"

She blushed, suddenly shy. "Nothing at all."

"Oh there's definitely something on your mind." He said in a deep voice.

He crept closer to her and took her hand in his. He looked her dead in the eye and she felt herself losing control already. She forgot what she was going to say and shecursed him for his perfect-ness.

"Okay, okay. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean were all alone in this tent and it just kinda took my thoughts in the wrong direction..." she trailed off and chuckled softly. "I couldn't help it."

"Oh really?" He smiled softly and grabbed her in his arms. He gave her a heated, passionate kiss and then pulled away. Troy's lips now at Gabriella's neck, nipping softly at her sensitive skin. She groaned lowly as he continued his act. Gabriella pulled him closer to her and slipped her fingers through his golden hair as he ran his hands all over her soft body. Closing her eyes, she sighed in pleasure.. this is what she had wanted. She felt her bed shirt being pulled up and over her head. She felt the cold, crisp air hitting her exposed stomach and back. His hands reached for her bra strap and he quickly popped it off and discarded it to somewhere in the small tent. She then took her hands out of his hair and ran them up and down his bear chest. She smiled slightly and pulled Troy's lips to hers in another heated kiss. He reached down and pulled off her shorts. She shimmed out of them and threw them in some unknown direction. They were both left in only our underwear.

Gabriella moaned softly against his mouth as his tongue thrusted into her mouth. Troy's hands trailed lower and he hooked his finger into her panties and pulled them down, slowly. Her breathing grew heavy as he trailed his hand up her thigh and onto her throbbing core. Her legs parted slightly and he thrusted one finger into her opening and she moaned loudly at the sensation that coursed through her body. He added another finger. Two of his fingers pressed inside her, thrusting as she moved her hips against him attempting to create more friction.

"Shit!" She moaned loudly. "Harder!"

He did as she commanded and pushed his fingers into her, harder than before.

Gabriella felt her release coming quickly and Troy realized it too. He promptly pulled his fingers out, leaving Gabriella breathing loudly and very angry with him. "It'll be worth the wait babe, I promise."

She reached down and tore off his boxers quickly. She took sight of his hardness and took it in her hand. She reached her head down and took his length in her mouth, her head bobbing quickly up and down leaving Troy completely speechless.

"Ugh, fuck Gabriella." He groaned. She stopped what she was doing with a pronounced smirk on her face.

"Payback is a bitch Bolton." She smiled at him and kissed him gently. Pulling a condom out of his stash, he ripped it open.

Without warning, Gabriella positioned herself above his length and slammed onto him. Gabriella let out a moan of pleasure and Troy groaned in surprise. He sighed in happiness as he took in the erotic beauty of the girl he loved.

Troy slammed upwards roughly into her and she let out a throaty groan. He deepened the angle, making his thrusts harder. She met him thrust for thrust, clutching onto him tightly moaning out his name.

"God Troy. Oh god. Faster." She moaned. He obliged this thrusts coming fierce and hard. He met his hips thrust after thrust, giving all she had.

"Fuck, Gabriella!" Her warmth clenched him in the right places. His hardness probed her deeper with each thrust, hitting her spot each time.

Gabriella felt her body tightening, "Troy! I'm gonna-"

"Me too." He breathed softly. " I love you Gabriella."

"Oh fuck! Troy!" She moaned, the pair both reached their climax, their breathing rapid and the collapsed in fatigue.

Gabriella looked deep into his eyes and smiled softly. "I love you so much Troy."

He smiled and grabbed her closer to him, cuddling her softly as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

---------

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up with a start, the alarm they had set scaring them out of there sleep. They dressed quickly and emerged from there tent to enjoy breakfast with there best friends. Once they got to the picnic table they set up they found there friends.

"Good morning Troy, Gabriella!" Taylor said warmly.

Good morning!" Troy said with a smile. "How did you two sleep?"

Chad smirked, "Oh we slept just great, but something woke us up. We heard some noise at about one in the morning."

Gabriella looked to her shoes, blushing trying not to laugh at this awkward situation. It had to be them that they heard! She spoke softly "Oh really?"

"Yeah we went to check it out, did you know that when you get busy in a tent it shakes a lot?" Chad chuckled loudly and took in the two blushing teens before him, "Want some toast? You must be hungry."

------


End file.
